Kion Held Captive
by RexieCakes
Summary: Zira returns to the Pridelands to seek revenge on Kion. After she successfully kidnaps him and holds him captive in the Outlands, the Prindelanders and the rest of the guard think he is dead. Zira tries to train Kion to take down Simba... But will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with another Lion Guard fanfic Hope you all enjoy chapter one! I'll update soon.**

* * *

Kion was playing with Kiara in the Pridelands on a rather hot and sunny day. The rest of the guard were all doing their own thing at the moment. So brother and sister were having a race.

"I'm gonna beat you to that tree!" Kaira laughed.

"Not if I get there first!" Kion replied. He smirked and ran ahead of Kaira. "Like I said before I run with Fuli everyday!"

"Hey no fair!" Kaira pouted. She stuck her tongue out at Kion who just rolled his eyes and reached the tree first.

"I win!" Kion said.

"You win this time you mean!" Kiara corrected. She smiled as she then got into postion to run again.

"Race ya back to Priderock!"

"You're on!"

"Maybe before you go running on home... You can give me what I've come here for,"

Both Kiara and Kion froze... "I know that voice..." Kiara started to say. She and Kion turned around. From behind the tree was Zira. She walked out in front of the cubs and smirked evilly.

"Hello Kaira. Hello Kion..." Zira greeted.

"ZIRA!" Kion growled. "Get out of the Pridelands. Now!"

"Not until I have what I've come here for!" Zira hissed. She punched at Kion and knocked him down with her paw. Kiara growled and leaped at Zira she bit her Paw. Zira growled and threw Kiara off of her. Knocking the princess unconscious as she laid on the ground.

Kion groaned as he tried to get up anf fight, but is legs were now sore. Zira quickly picked him up by the scruff and ran off.

Minutes later Kiara came to and groaned as she sat up. Suddenly she jumped on all fours and looked around she saw blood on the grass and Kion was gone...

"No! Kion no!" Kiara cried, as she turned and headed for home. "MOM! DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Kion Held Captive. For one of the Quest reviews who said "Make it longer and added Vitani/Kon. First off saying things like that stresses me out because sometimes I can only write a little due to being busy or not feeling good. Also I won't be pairing Vitani with Kion. I ship Kion with Fuli.**

 **So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kion groaned as Zira dropped him down in the dirty. She raised a paw and smacked his jaw hard, causing it to crack. The lion cub let out a loud scream and shook uncontrollably.

"-Zi-Zira..." Kion managed to choke out. It hurt so bad to move or open his mouth. There was no way he could use the roar now

* * *

.

"You're mine, Kion," Zira chuckled. She then picked him back up by the scruff and took him on home.

"MOM!" "DAD!" Kaira screamed, as she entered Priderock where Nala and Simba were sitting.

"Kiara, whats wrong?" Simba asked.

"IT'S ZIRA! SHE TOOK KION!" Kiara yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No... Oh NO!" Simba suddenly screamed. "NALA COME ON! KAIRA STAY HERE!"

Kiara nodded nervously She sat down as she watched her parents run off towards the Outlands.

* * *

Zira smiled as she dropped Kion to the ground. Vitani, Nuka and Kovu stood there watching. "Children. We will force Kion to join us. To take down Simba," Zira said. "His jaw is cracked. He cannot use the roar for a very long time now,"

"Will be the king after he helps to take Simba down?" Nuka asked. "No that position will and always will go to Kovu," Zira answered. "But what better revenge than to turn him against his own father?"

Zira smirked. She grabbed Kion and brought him to the cave and set him down on the dirt floor. "You will stay in here for the rest of the day. Tomorrow your training begins," Zira laughed.

Then the lioness left and Kion moaned in pain. He laid there helpless and weak... With no way to escape or get help.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three! I have to say I love how this chapter came out. x3 so read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Kion laid in pain for about fifteen minutes... It was then that he heard two loud roars, and almost immediately the lion cub knew it was his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Kion thought. They had come to save him and bring him back home!

Suddenly Zira ran into the cave where Kion was laying and she towered over him. She raised a paw and hit him hard on the head and suddenly everything went black...

"WHERE IS KION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SON!?" Simba yelled. He roared at the outsiders who began to circle him and Nala.

"STOP!"

The outsiders backed away from the king and queen of the Pridelands, as Zira approached them holding Kion by the scruff. "He's dead!" Zira said, dropping him to the ground.

"NO! KION!" Nala cried loudly.

"YOU MONSTER YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Simba yelled, as he lunged for Zira. Zira roared and jumped out of the way. Simba narrowed his golden eyes and ran after her. "YOU KILLED MY SON! HOW DARE YOU!" Simba screamed. He caught up to Zira and knocked her over.

"And it was the most fun I've had in years..." Zira said with a smile.

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled.

Simba looked back at Nala who was giving him a pleading look. "Let's just go Simba..." The queen added in.

Nodding slowly, Simba turned once more to Zira and the outsiders and glared at them. He saw his son's 'dead' body and tears filled his eyes. "Come on, Nala... Let's go," Simba finally said.

Then a depressed king and queen made their way back to the Pridelands... They broke the news to Kiara first who cried for the whole day until she fell asleep. The guard found that day as well. They waned to badly to go and teach Zira a lesson, but Simba had ordered them not to do a thing.

Fuli went off to her home and sobbed the whole night. Bunga wasn't happy for once and cried himself to sleep. Ono just laid in his nest and looked at the sky as sadness filled him up... Soon tears filled his eyes. And Beshte cried as well.

No one was themselves that night and no one would be for a long time to come...


End file.
